The New Girl
by wontregretit
Summary: Post-'Sexy' Now that Santana is heartbroken, it takes a new student to jar her from her doldrums. Santana/OC eventually Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Santana didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't even know what to think. You wouldn't have been able to tell by looking at her, but she was lost. For the first time in her life, she put herself completely in the hands of another person. She didn't think there was any risk in it. It was Brittany that she was giving herself to after all. They had been through everything together, but Santana had put her heart in Brittany's hands and it had been crushed.

Now Santana felt dead inside. She had had her heart broken and lost her best friend in one fell swoop. The only thing that Santana had left now was the damn glee club, but she was going to be alone there too now.

-Brrrrrring—

Santana slammed her locker shut. She had Spanish now with Mr. Schuester. It was an easy A because she was light years ahead of all the losers in her class. She shuffled in and took her regular seat in the back of the class with the bottle of nail polish she planned to amuse herself with for the next forty five minutes. Class began and Santana was trying to tune out the sounds of twenty five white kids butchering the language she grew up with when suddenly all the noise stopped. Principal Figgins walked in with a bored looking girl trailing him.

As Figgins talked with Schue, Santana tried to figure out who the hell this girl could possibly be. She looked older than a high school student; Santana guessed her age was around twenty two or twenty three. She didn't carry a book bag or any purse. She had her hands stuffed into the pockets of her black skinny jeans. As the girl looked around the room, Santana saw she was wearing a t-shirt advertising the band, The Clash, under her beaten-up blazer. Santana thought she was a student teacher, but her clothes were too messed up for that plus the only thing she was carrying on her was a pen that was stuffed into her back pocket.

Mr. Schuester finally stopped talking with Figgins and turned to face the class. "Alright guys, we have a new student joining us today. She just transferred to Lima from Chicago and will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Class, I would like you to welcome Alexandra."

"Actually, its Alex." The girl interrupted.

"Ok… welcome to our class, Alex. You are welcome to take any seat you want." The girl mumbled her thanks and then walked to the back and sat down right next to Santana. As Mr. Schuester started class back up again, Santana was surprised to notice that the girl was actually paying attention to the well-intentioned although boring teacher. The girl didn't seem to notice Santana staring at all, and now that she was up close Santana got a chance to study her even closer. Her clothes looked even more beat up now that she was up close, and her black converse looked like they were almost worn through. She had short dirty blond hair that was fashioned into a relaxed fauxhawk, and she was stunningly beautiful. She wasn't wearing any make-up, and the only blemish on her face were the dark circles under her eyes.

Santana spent the next forty minutes staring at the girl next to her. She couldn't help it. She was crushing hard. Maybe Brittany wasn't the only girl she liked. Maybe… "Santana! Alex!" My Schuester cut into her day dreaming. "I would like to see you after class."

"Oh shit" Santana thought. She really didn't need to get in trouble right now. She had enough issues. She quietly walked up to the front of the class with the new girl trailing her like a ghost.

"So Santana have you introduced yourself to your new classmate yet?" After Santana quickly shook her head, he continued. "Well, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. Alex here is a little behind in Spanish since we are a couple weeks ahead of her old school. I was wondering if you would tutor her for the rest of the year to catch her up and then make sure she doesn't fall behind?"

Santana groaned, but she knew by the look in Mr. Schuester's eyes that this wasn't something that she would be able to say no to. "Sure, I guess if you really need me to"

"Great! You two can use the choir room at three right before glee club as long as that fits with both your schedules." Both girls nodded and turned to leave. Once they were outside the classroom, Santana turned to her to properly introduce herself, but the girl was already walking to her next class with a crumpled-up schedule in her hand.

"Well this should be tons of fun." Santana said to herself. "Hope she knows where the choir room is."

So kind of a slow start but its my first time so please review! It might be awhile before I get to Brittana but bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Santana was done with another school day, she was about to head outside to relax before glee practice when she remembered that she had to tutor that new girl. She though about ditching but since she had quit Cheerios she had nothing better to do before glee club practice, so she decided to head to the choir room.

She walked in, half-expecting to find the room completely empty. She was pleasantly surprised to see Alex lounging across three of the chairs on the top riser. Alex quickly sat up as Santana entered the room and sat down on the chair next to her.

"I'm surprised you even know where the choir room is," Santana said with a smirk.

"I had study hall last period, so I ducked out and walked around until I found a room with a piano in it. I was hoping it was the right room."

"Well, congrats new kid, you guessed correctly. So do you even have a textbook or a paper or, you know, anything?"

"Uh no. Your principal told me he would get me all my textbooks tomorrow, and I figured no one would be expecting anything from the new kid on her first day. So maybe we should just wait until later this week when I have all my stuff to start this whole tutoring business?"

"As much as I would love to do that since tutoring seems about as fun as wearing one of Mr. Schuester's ridiculously ugly vests. Glee club is going to be in here right afterwards and Mr. Schue needs to see us in here studying."

"Ok. Can I just stop you right there?" Alex interrupted. "What the fuck is glee club? Because everyone at this school keeps mentioning it, and it sounds like it's a club for people whole smile too much. Or maybe it's a club for suicidal kids that need to get happy or something."

"It's neither, girl genius. It's the name of the club for show choir at this school. We perform songs in her and at competitions. Now you best get comfortable because we are going to sit here until 3:27, and then I will start rambling in Spanish. Then when Mr. Schue comes in, I will stop and you will just have to say, 'Si.' Then you can leave or whatever."

"So you just want to sit here in silence? I dunno if I'm down for that. It kinda sounds boring."

Santana sighed. This was going to be more annoying than she thought it would be. "Fine," she grumbled. "We can talk. Its not like I have anyone to talk to lately anyway."

"Why's that?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Santana snapped. "Just tell me about you. I'm sure that's mildly interesting."

"Ok. Well, I just moved here from Chicago." She started while she shrugged her blazer off. "My dad got a new job at some school here, so he packed up my whole family. I'm kind of pissed off about it because I was in the middle of the best basketball season of my life." At the mention of basketball, Santana turned to look at the girl again and she noticed just how in shape the girl was. It was a lot easier to tell she was an athlete now that she was just wearing a slightly baggy t-shirt. "Anyway, since I transferred late I have to sit out the rest of the season, so now my parents are harping on me to get a new activity to put on my college application instead of lounging around for the rest of the year."

"You could join glee." Santana interrupted. "I mean, if you really want to find something to do. We can accept new members throughout the year, and its sort of fun."

"I don't think so." Alex answered. Upon seeing the disappointed look on Santana's face, she decided to clarify her answer. "Its not that I don't appreciate the invitation, I just can't sing and have never danced before. Plus, I don't think your club wants someone like me as a member."

"Oh, none of that is a problem. We would probably accept a chair in this group as long as it was enrolled as a student at McKinley. We are kind of desparate for members. We already have some people who can't really sing, and you're in pretty good shape so I'm sure I could teach you the dance moves quickly. Plus the glee club doesn't have the most stellar reputation anyway so I'm sure we would be happy to have you. What's wrong with you anyway?" Santana asked as the various glee members began to filter into the choir room.

"I'm gay," Alex began.

So not the most original cliffhanger I know but I'm trying. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"That's awesome. I am always available for a threesome if you are interested. Here, let me write down my number and address for you- ow!" Puck yelled as he was interrupted by Lauren slapping him on the head.

"You might want to keep that under wraps." Quinn said. "McKinley doesn't have the best track record when it comes to stopping homophobes."

"And why would you think we wouldn't want you because you're gay? Glee club is like a singing, dancing gay-straight alliance although we did lose our only openly gay member to bullying." Santana added.

"Well, I guess I could stay for at least one practice and just see what it's like." Alex said.

"Great! I'm sure you are going to be a great addition to the club! How do you feel about swaying in the background because we could really use some dedicated background sawyers." Rachel asked excitedly.

At that moment, Sam came in and kissed Santana and took his seat next to her. Mr. Schuester then rushed in, and, after he congratulated Alex on joining glee, he excitedly started talking about all his plans for nationals.

The next day, Santana walked into Spanish class and sat in the back next to Alex. Alex turned to her and grinned saying, "Check it out! I have a brand new gently used Spanish textbook to call my own! Now you can tutor me whenever you want, and I will be completely prepared."

"Awesome. Although you realize that I never really wanted to tutor anyone right?" Santana answered.

"Yeah, I figured that out. Unfortunately, we still have to meet for at least a couple more sessions otherwise Mr. Schue will figure us out. Anyway, we can use all those sessions to figure out what you are not telling me."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked with a little fear in her voice. "Maybe we should use those tutoring sessions for Spanish anyway."

"Hey now, let's not take any drastic measures like that," Alex tried to joke. "It's just so obvious that there is something you want to talk about but are hesitant for some reason. I realize that I only meant you yesterday, but I can tell you are hiding something. I mean the first time we talked you said you didn't have anyone to talk to right now. Plus, you said glee lost its only openly gay member which to me sounds like there is a member whos in the closet. Also, you look completely disinterested in kissing your boyfriend, and most high schools girls I know treat kissing their boyfriend like it's a class. You have a secret Santana, and I am the perfect person to talk to about it."

"Who do you think you are? The bitch whisperer? Just because we talked for a half hour doesn't mean you know shit about me. You can make up as many stories about me as you want, but that doesn't mean any of them are going to be true. We don't have anything to talk about, and you just rekindled my interest in Spanish tutoring. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a class to pay attention to."

Alex turned away from Santana with a sad look on her face. She knew it would be hard to reach the girl when she was so deep in the closet, but she truly didn't expect to get shut down in this way. She just wanted to help Santana. She didn't care about everyone warning here about bullies. She had been to hell and back at her old school, and nothing really bothered her anymore. She didn't know how she was going to encourage Santana to come out of the closet, but she knew that she was going to do it.

"I'll see you later in the choir room, right?" Alex asked as the bell rang.'

"Maybe. Depends on whether I want to spend time with some crazy who makes up stories in her head," Santana snapped back as she rushed out of the room.

As Alex headed out of class she was suddenly drenched in an ice cold, sticky liquid. "What the fuck?" she yelled as the kids around her laughed.

"We heard you joined up with the glee club to choreograph your coming out parade. Welcome to McKinley High dyke!" Karofsky yelled as he threw the empty slushie cup at her. He high fived the football players next to him as the turn to leave.

Suddenly, Alex knew what Quinn was warning her about the day before. She had never had a slushie thrown at her, but it definitely wasn't the worst thing that had been thrown at her. Still, she was pissed. A searing red-hot anger was running through her, and, even though she knew she would probably end up regretting it, she had to do something. "Hey asshole!" she yelled as she weaved through kids trying to catch up to Karofsky.

"You say something to me, faggot?" Karofsky asked. "I guess that slushie didn't teach a thing about respecting me."

"You know, I don't really think it did." Alex remarked as she threw a punch at Karofsky. He wasn't prepared for the hit at all, and Alex's fist hit his face with a sickeningly crunch. He dropped to the floor as he clutched his face and swore at her. Alex was pretty sure his nose was broken, and her fist was on fire. Before the other football players could even react, Alex quickly turned around and walked down the hallway.

Santana had watched the whole thing from the sidelines. She couldn't believe that Alex had stood up to Karofsky like that. It's not that he didn't deserve it, but he was a big guy. She had taken him down with only one punch. Santana wanted to be brave enough to do that. She wanted to stand up to all the naysayers, and take them down just like Alex had. Suddenly, Santana was much more excited for that afternoon's tutoring session.

Alright I tried to make this chapter a little longer. If you review I will probably take any advice you have to give me, so, as always, please review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Santana had a plan for today's tutoring session. Well, it was kind of a plan, she was sort of making it up as she went along, but one thing she did know was that tutoring was not going to include any Spanish. She walked into the choir room where Alex was sitting in a slushie stained t-shirt. "Nice shirt." Santana said with a laugh.

"Blue raspberry slushie and a white t-shirt make a fantastic combination in my book." Alex replied with a grin.

"Where did the red come from then? Feeling patriotic?"

"Oh that, I wiped my hand off on my shirt after I punched that douche bag. I didn't realize that my knuckles were bleeding until I went to the bathroom to get the slushie out of my hair."

Santana crossed the room quickly and grabbed Alex's hand. She lightly ran her fingers over her knuckles. They weren't messed up too bad, but they had definitely seen better days. "Shit. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Just don't press too hard on them, OK? By the way why are you even talking to me? After the way you treated me in Spanish, I figured you were just going to sit here and glare at me for thirty minutes."

"Well," Santana started as she dropped Alex's hand and sat down next to her. "I saw you beat up Karofsky, and I decided that you were right. There is something I want to talk to you about. I cant talk about it to anyone else here, but I swear to god I will end you if you tell anybody about it. If a single person asks you what we do in here you better say something in perfect Spanish as your answer. You got it?"

"Sure, I can agree with all of that. So what do you want to talk about?"

"You have been right about everything. There is a member of the glee club in the closet. Well, sort of in the closet. Everyone in knows that I slept with Brittany—"

"Wait; hold up," Alex interrupted, "you slept with Brittany? That hot dancer girl from yesterday? I am so fucking jealous right now. Ok, sorry about the momentary interruption, please continue."

"Yeah, well anyway, for the last couple of years we would just hook up whenever we felt like it. It wasn't a big deal for either of use. It was just sex. We both dated and slept with guys at the same time. We had a pretty good thing going.

"But then I kind of pushed Brittany away, and she started dating hot wheels, I mean Artie. Then I started dating Sam, but something had changed. I didn't really care about any of the guys I dated, but I realized I did really care about Brittany. So I loved, no, that I love her, but she refused to break up with that damn cripple. She said she didn't want to hurt him, and instead she hurt me. So there you have it. I used to be the school badass, and now I am so consumed by my love for my best friend that I can barely think straight."

"Wow that's a lot to be going through. Have you thought about just coming out of the closet completely?"

"Of course I have thought about it, but I can't. Not at this school at least. I can't start every day with a slushie facial, and I don't want to spend the rest of high school unpopular and alone."

"Who says you have to be alone?" Alex said with a friendly punch to the Latina's shoulder although she instantly regretted it from the pain that spread through her knuckles. "You can come out, and I will be your slushie shield. Maybe if they keep throwing blue raspberry ones my hair will turn blue. I always wanted to die my hair blue when I was a kid."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to be responsible for you getting bullied by the football jocks every day."

"Alright but just so you know, I'm putting the offer on the table, and I'm not taking it away." Alex said gently as she leaned in to grasp Santana's hand. "If you ever want to come out I will be standing right next to you the whole time. I will be your very own personal support system."

Santana turned to the blonde and was about to profess her gratitude when the door to the choir room opened. Brittany wheeled Artie in and stared at the two girls with a slightly confused look on her face. Santana was suddenly very aware of how close she was sitting to Alex and dropped the other girl's hand. Santana turned away from Alex with guilt written all over her face. Santana breathed in a sigh relief as Sam sat next to her. She finally had an excuse to look away from the hurt in Brittany's eyes.

As Santana proceeded to make out with Sam to distract herself, Alex was left sitting awkwardly between the kissing couple and Brittany who was glaring at her like it was her job. Alex wracked her brain for any wisecrack she could make to free herself from this situation when Mr. Schuester called her name. "Yes?" she said

"I was wondering if you had any experience with dance." Mr. Schuester asked his voice full of hope. "I'm not so worried about the singing, but you do need to get the dance moves down."

As Alex opened her mouth to say no, Santana detached herself from Sam and answered for her. "She hasn't danced before, but I am going to work on it with her."

"Alright, Santana. Do you want Mike or Brittany to help you? It would probably go faster if you had another person helping you." Mr. Schuester asked.

"I don't think that's necessary." Alex replied. "It's easier for me if I just have one person to focus on. I'm sure Santana will be more than enough to help me get all the moves down. Plus I wouldn't want to impose on anyone else."

"Alright, then its decided. Santana will be a great teacher." Mr. Schuester said.

"I'm sure she will be." Alex said as she shot a smile at Santana that the Latina eagerly returned.


	5. Chapter 5

After glee club, Santana quickly ditched Sam and tried to catch up with Alex. She really didn't want to run, that just seemed so desperate, but the blonde was walking ridiculously quickly. Finally just when Alex was about to reach the parking lot, Santana broke into a light jog and caught up. Alex turned around before Santana could reach her. "What's up? Have had enough of me today yet?"

"We need to start working on dance moves. We go through so many routines that its best if I just see how well you can dance and then teach you some standard moves for now. Then when Schue finally decides what routine we will actually do, you can learn it faster than if we waited."

"Alright, I'm all for that, but I am not really dressed for dancing."

"Ok, well, you could drive home, change clothes, and then come to my house."

"That would be a fantastic plan… if I had a car. I actually was about to walk home. I only live a mile south of here."

"You walk a mile to school every day?" Santana exclaimed. "I cannot even imagine doing that."

"It's only a mile, Santana. It takes like fifteen minutes to walk here. Plus it keeps me in shape for next year."

"Ok… I have a new plan then. I will drive you to your house. You will change, and then I will take you to my house. My parents are almost never home, so there will not be anyone there to bother us."

Alex stood there thinking for a minute, trying to decide if it was worth the questions her parents would fire at her once they saw Santana. Maybe if she had Santana wait in the car and she didn't take long, her parents wouldn't even notice that there was a strange car outside. It wasn't that Alex's parents didn't know that she was gay. They were actually ecstatic when they found out. They thought it gave them an even better reason to campaign for gay rights. Alex thought her parents were secretly disappointed when her older brother turned out to be completely straight. Whenever Alex brought any girl home, it didn't matter who it was, her parents treated her as Alex's girlfriend. It was annoying for Alex and stressful for the girl when she was just one of her friends.

After about a minute of Alex just standing there, Santana waved her hand in front of her face and snapped her finger to get the girl's attention. "Hey, are you in there? I would kind of like an answer to my plan sometime this century."

"Sorry," Alex murmured. "Uh, I guess that works, but would you mind waiting in the car while I run inside? I promise I will not take more than five minutes."

"Why? Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"No… it's just my house can be kind of… hectic."

"That's ok, but since you asked me to stay in the car I will definitely be coming in." Santana said with a smirk as she headed to her car. "Come on, slowpoke!" She yelled at Alex. Alex decided that there was probably no use arguing with the girl and ran over to Santana's Lexus and climbed inside.

As Alex gave the Latina directions, Santana wondered what was so bad about her house that she didn't even want Santana to come inside. After a short ride, Santana stopped in front of a small single-story home. Both girls got out of the car, and Santana followed Alex inside. From the moment they walked into the house, the only thing Santana could comprehend was noise. There was an indeterminable number of children running around the house yelling. The television was blaring some kid's show, and Santana attempted to follow Alex to the back of the house without stepping on anything. The two girls entered a small room, and Alex closed the door. She gestured for Santana to sit on the bed while she began to root through a small dresser.

"Sorry about all that. I meant it when I said it was hectic."

"Seriously, I didn't know that a house could be so loud. How many kids were out there?"

"There are seven out there right now. Six of them are my siblings, and one is my older brother's kid. My mom watches his son while he and his wife are at work."

"It must be hard to get anything done around here with all that going on."

"Yeah… I do most of my homework in the library. I used to have a job in Chicago, and that would keep me out of the house a lot. Whenever I didn't have anything to busy myself with, I would just go to a park and shoot baskets or go somewhere and work out. I always tell my siblings that they're the reasons why I am such a good athlete. They think that means I motivate them, but really it because staying in this house drives me so crazy."

"Jeez. Well since I have experienced the chaos myself, I can't say that I blame you. You now have an open invitation to come to my house whenever you need to get away. I even have a basketball hoop on my driveway if you want to practice. Most of the outside courts around here suck, and the guys usually don't let any girls play."

"I will probably end up taking you up on that offer at some point. Alright, just let me change, and then we can get the hell out of here."

Santana expected her to go to a bathroom to change, but Alex started to take her shirt off right there and then. Santana sucked in a sharp breath when all the sudden she was eye level with Alex's abs. there was nowhere else to look in the tiny room, and the girl's abs almost rivaled Brittany's. If Santana was more into muscles, Alex's abs would have won in a heartbeat because she had a six pack that would make most guys jealous. Suddenly Santana was grateful for Alex's mob of siblings that had forced her to leave the house. If it wasn't for them the blonde probably would have been in such good shape.

While Santana was busy ogling her, Alex finished up changing and was ready to go. It was her turn this time to wave a hand in front of Santana's face. "Hey? Earth to Santana. Ready to get out of this hellhole?"

Santana quickly snapped to attention and blushed when she realized what she had been doing. "Sure, let's get out of here. Do you need to let your parents know that you are going?"

"Fuck. Yes, I do. Alright, my mom should be home right now. How about you head to your car, and I will go talk to my mom?"

"Oh really? So first you don't want me to see your house, and now you don't want your mom to see me, why are you trying to hide me?"

"Uh, it's just my parents, especially my mom, can be a little, um, exuberant when it comes to girls I bring home. So unless you want to play the longest game of twenty questions ever, you should definitely agree to my plan." Alex said with a hopeful smile on her face.

Santana rolled her eyes, but the truth was she really didn't want to meet Alex's mom. She was fine with telling Alex that she was gay, but she didn't want it to spread around town through her parents. "Sure, I will go head to my car. See you there."

Alex quickly ran to the kitchen while avoiding four of the kids who tried to get her to play with them. "Hey mom, I'm gonna go head to a friend's house right now. I don't know how long I will be there but don't wait up or anything, ok?"

Alex's mom turned to ask her who the friend was and where she was going, but by the time she opened her mouth to speak Alex was already at the front door. Her mom frowned. She knew that Alex hated staying at home, but she wished her eldest daughter at least had the decency to get properly get permission before she stayed out all night. Since the family had moved to Lima, she barely ever knew where Alex was.

Alex gotten into the Lexus, and Santana started the car. "So, are you ready to dance the night away?" Santana said with a grin.

"Are you ready to see how clumsy I am? I still cant believe you talked me into this whole glee thing. I really need to fix my problem."

"Oh? And what problem is that?"

"I pretty much doing anything hot girls ask me to. It's a problem, and I need to learn how to say no although I'm not sure that I will ever want to say no to you."

"You are aware I have a boyfriend, right?"

"He's a beard, so, in my opinion, he doesn't count. Now, if you were dating a girl, it would be a completely different story. I would completely respect those boundaries. Well not completely, I would still constantly flirt with you."

Santana rolled her eyes as she pulled into her driveway, but the truth was she really didn't mind that Alex constantly flirted with her. It reminded her of Puck except her flirting was more endearing instead of annoying. "Alright Alex, it's time for you to show me your moves." Santana said as she pulled Alex into her house.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I am starting school again, but reviews will speed up my writing! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Santana led Alex into her room. It was a stark contrast to Alex's own room at home since Santana's room was roughly half the size of Alex's entire house. Alex had been surprised that they were going upstairs. She thought that the basement would be the only place there would be room to teach someone how to dance, but now that she saw the cavern that Santana called a bedroom, she understood why she was brought up here.

"Holy fuck," Alex said as she checked out the entire room. "I can't believe I let you into my house. I think your closet is bigger than my entire room. Oh wait, it definitely bigger than my entire room."

Santana laughed as Alex pretended to get lost in various areas of her room. Santana tried not to bring people into her room. She would rather go elsewhere since whenever people came into her room, Santana usually saw flashes of jealousy in their eye, but it was different with Alex. She just joked around, there were none of the usual spite that people threw at her when it came to her family's wealth. The only other person who had never showed any jealousy was Brittany, but she didn't come around as much anymore. To Santana, her room had always been too large and too lonely.

"Are you going to get changed?" Alex asked Santana. "Because I really don't know anything about dancing, so we should get started sooner as opposed to later."

Santana nodded and walked over to her dresser as Alex continued to walk around and explore her room. Santana quickly slipped off to her bathroom to change. She usually wasn't shy about showing her body, just ask almost any guy at school, but something about the way she had acted when Alex had changed made her want to change in private. When she came back into her room, Alex was still looking at her books, so Santana hoped she hadn't noticed her absence at all.

"You have great taste in books," Alex said as she turned to Santana. "I love almost all of these novels. Why did you go to the bathroom to change? I'm a little embarrassed that I changed in front of you now. If I made you uncomfortable at all, I'm really sorry."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable. I just didn't, it's just… honestly I don't really know why I changed in the bathroom. I have never done that before. Uh, anyway, let's see how good you are at dancing!" Santana said with enough fake enthusiasm to convince Alex to change the subject. With a nod and a smile from Alex, Santana went to her iPod dock to try and find a song with a good beat to try and teach Alex some basic dance moves. Santana knew she should have just counted out the beat while teaching her, but she needed some background noise to distract her. She finally just decided to play the playlist of all the songs that they had done in glee club so far and just start with showing her some of the choreography they had done recently.

After about twenty minutes and a couple basic routines, Santana realized that she had her work cut out for her. It wasn't that Alex couldn't do the dance moves. She was athletic enough that she learned them almost immediately, but there was a problem. Alex just didn't look right when she danced. She wasn't relaxed at all and seemed embarrassed by everything. Santana couldn't believe it. Since she had met Alex, the blonde had seemed like she had confidence in everything she did. This wasn't going to work if Alex couldn't just dance. She was thinking about it too much, and it showed.

"Ok, just stop," Santana said as she turned off the music. "What is up with you?"

Alex turned away from Santana and went and sat on her bed. "Sorry, but I told you this was a bad idea. I can't dance, and no matter what you do, its not going to get any better. I don't think this whole glee thing is going to work out the way you hoped. Maybe I could be like the understudy or something? I don't think you want me on stage at nationals unless you have to."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked as she crossed the room and stood in front of Alex. "You need to learn how to relax and just go with the flow. I can teach you how to do this, you just need to stop being so shy and embarrassed about everything. What happened to all your confidence, wonder girl?"

"I'm extremely confident when it comes to things that I know I can do well. School, basketball, flirting, those are all things that I'm good at. Dancing is something I suck at."

"Well we just need to fix that. I have an idea. Why don't we just dance together? We could get your dancing confidence up by just dancing instead of teaching you routines."

"Wait. Haven't we been dancing this whole time?"

"We have been show choir dancing. That's not really actually dancing." Santana walked across the room and changed the playlist on her iPod to her club mix. She always used this mix whenever Brittany and she wanted to dance, so she knew all the songs were perfect for what she was trying to do. She danced across the room to Alex and held out her hand. Alex grabbed her hand and let Santana pull her off the bed.

Alex stood there unsure of what she was supposed to do. Santana rolled her eye with how awkward the girl was. She didn't understand how a girl who was in that good of shape who could probably pull off any dance move could not dance at all. She pulled the girl closer to her saying, "Just do whatever I do and don't worry about what you look like."

"It's not that easy… I don't even know how to do what you are doing."

Santana couldn't believe how hard it was to just get the girl to dance. She moved to stand behind Alex and put her hands on her hips. "Close your eyes and let me move you then. All dancing starts in the hips. Once you get that down, everything will come easily, and you can get you confidence. Now just relax and breathe."

Alex did exactly what she was told. She had years of conditioning when it came to following orders. She closed her eyes and listened to the music. She let Santana move her and gradually she started to move on her own. Santana realized Alex was finally getting it but didn't move her hands. She didn't know why, but she moved closer to the blonde instead.

Alex turned around and opened her eyes. She looked down at Santana as the Latina looked up at her. Alex leaned in, and Santana decided what the hell. It wasn't like Brittany was breaking up with Artie any time soon.

Alex stopped leaning in. she had suddenly remembered how Santana had told her how she was in love with Brittany. Alex didn't want to force anything on Santana and began pulling away when suddenly Santana kissed her. Alex deepened the kiss and pulled Santana closer to her. Santana moved even closer to Alex at the same time, and their combined movement caused the two girls to fall onto the bed.

Suddenly, Alex snapped out of the haze she was in. She rolled over so that she was on top of Santana, and ended the kiss. Alex stared straight into the girl's confused eyes. "I lied. It's not right like this. Break up with Sam then we can continue this make out session."

Santana was momentarily stunned into silence but murmured, "Ok." Alex smiled and kissed the girls forehead. "I will break up with Sam tomorrow at school. He doesn't mean anything to me anyway."

"Well his loss, my gain." Alex said as she rolled of Santana and stood up. "How about we practice some more of those glee dances?"

"Seriously? You think you are ready?"

"Yeah, I think I am overflowing with confidence right now," Alex said with a cocky grin that caused Santana to roll her eyes.

Thanks for all the reviews! I put off doing my homework in order to write this, so I hope that doesn't bite me in the ass. As always please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Santana walked into school the next morning with three goals on her to-do list: 1) Break-up with Sam 2) Get together with Alex and 3) Forget about Brittany. The first goal would be a walk in the park. Santana was a master at dumping boys without any warning. She would just tell Sam she was sick of him and that their relationship was over. The second would be easy as well. Judging by the way Alex was responding to Santana last night, the other girl would quickly agree to date Santana. It was the third thing that Santana was worried about. She didn't know if she would ever get over Brittany. Santana didn't even know if she wanted to get over her, but she was going to try her hardest to.

Just as Santana walked up to her locker Brittany suddenly appeared at hers. "Great." Santana said softly, "I really don't need this right now."

"Hi, San." Brittany said with a smile. "I haven't seen you in a long time. I miss hanging out with you and stuff. How are those dance lessons going? Are you sure you don't need any help with the new girl?"

"We're fine Britt. I don't need your help. In fact, the only thing you can really do for me right now is give me some space."

"S… please, I just miss hanging out with you."

"Well, B. I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm really not. You broke my heart when you rejected me, and now I can't hang out with you right now. Its just too hard for me, and that's your fault not mine."

"San, I'm sorry. Please forgive me? We can hang out like we used to."

"Sorry, Brittany, but I need to go now. I have been hanging out with Alex anyway. You may miss me, but I don't really miss you." Santana slammed her locker and turned away from Brittany. Santana saw the tears in Brittany's eyes as she walked away, and she tried not to care but it was taking all her strength in order to not tear up herself.

Right after first period, Santana was able to cross one thing off her list. Even though she had told Brittany off, she kept thinking about her and couldn't get her off her mind. Although number 3 was still on her list, number one was gone. All it took was running into Sam during the five minute passing period, and it was over. She left Sam looking sad in the hallway and walked to Spanish as if she actually wanted to go to class.

She walked to the back of class and sat down next to Alex who had her head down on her desk without any books open. "Hey Alex!" Santana said excitedly ready to break the good news to her (hopefully) new girlfriend.

Alex sleepily opened her eyes and turned her head towards Santana. "What's up?"

"I just broke up with Sam, so if you would like to continue what we started on my bed last night there's nothing stopping you now."

Alex sat up straight and no longer looked tired. "That has to be the best news I have heard all day. I would love to continue. Name a time and place."

"How about right after school?"

"In the choir room? Isn't there a window on the door? Does the door even lock?"

"I wasn't planning on using the choir room. There are tons of bathrooms and closets all around the school, and there is almost no one here once the bell rings. No one likes to stay inside this hellhole if they don't have to."

"Alright then, it's a date. Should we meet outside the choir room at three?"

"Sounds like a plan. Now let's at least pretend to pay attention because getting detention would completely ruin our afternoon." Santana said as she smiled and turned towards Mr. Schuester.

As usual, Alex ducked out of her study hall early to wander the halls. Most days she would go to the choir room and take a nap, but she was worried she would sleep through her meeting with Santana if she did that. Instead, Alex wandered around McKinley until she eventually came upon the gym. She had been avoiding the gym since she had transferred her, but when she accidently entered it there was no way she could leave. She quickly found an equipment closet and grabbed a basketball, and began to shoot around. She had just gotten in a regular rhythm when she heard someone yell her name. Alex swiveled around and found herself face-to-face with Brittany.

Alex had never talked to Brittany. It seemed like every time there was a possibility of a conversation between the two Santana had separated the two. The only things that Alex knew about Brittany was that she was a ridiculously good dancer and had a tendency to make comments in glee club that made Alex wonder how she continued to pass her classes. "Hey," Alex said tentatively, unsure of what the other blonde wanted from her.

"You're really good at basketball." Brittany said. "I was never any good at sports."

"What are you talking about? I heard you were an awesome cheerleader. Plus, you are a fantastic dancer. I wish I had moves like you do."

Brittany walked a couple steps away from Alex. She wasn't sure what to say to the girl. She wanted to tell her to stay away from Santana, but Brittany knew she didn't have any right to do that. She was the one who turned Santana down. Alex hadn't stolen the Latina from Brittany. As Brittany tried to decide whether to yell at the girl or give the girl her blessing to date Santana, the bell signifying the end of the day rang.

Alex quickly checked the time on her phone. She had less than five minutes to figure out how to get to the choir room from the gym in time to meet Santana. She rolled the basketball over to the wall and said a quick goodbye to Brittany as she jogged out of the gym.

Brittany was left feeling sad and confused as she stood in the middle of the gym. Confusion was a common feeling for Brittany, but she wasn't often sad. She always tried to be optimistic and upbeat even when she didn't understand the situation. All she knew was that she missed Santana and that she should leave the gymnasium before Sue and the Cheerios came to practice.

Santana was surprised when she showed up to the choir room, and Alex wasn't there. She quickly poked her head in the room to see if the blonde was in there sleeping, but the room was eerily empty. As she turned back to the hallway, she saw Alex running down the hallway. The other girl slid to a stop in front of Santana and had to grab the Latina's shoulders in order to keep herself standing.

"Nice entrance." Santana said with a giggle as Alex straightened out her clothes.

"Well, I'm one of those people who doesn't believe in being fashionably late. I will go to extremes to make sure I am on time."

"That's nice of you. How about we relocated to a very nice janitor's closet down the hall? I believe we have about thirty minutes to kill."

"That sounds marvelous. Lead the way."

Thirty minutes well spent later, Alex and Santana exited the janitor's closet and entered the choir room to join the glee club that had already started their meeting. The two girls quickly entered and moved to two seats on the top rise.

"Glad you two could join us," Mr. Schuester said as he turned back to the whiteboard.

"Hey, Santana, I think you missed a button or three." Puck said with a smirk as he admired the view.

Santana quickly looked down and realized that Puck was right. In her haste to get to glee club, she had skipped the three middle buttons on her shirt. "Shit." She murmured as she quickly fixed her shirt as Alex started quietly laughing. "Oh shut up." Santana remarked as she elbowed the still-laughing blonde.

"What have you two been up to anyway?" Puck said suddenly more interested in the two girls.

"Santana was just letting me get to know her a little better." Alex said with a grin as Santana shot daggers at her from her eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't be the first to get to know Santana." Puck said as Santana shifted her glare to him.

"In my experience, it's not about being the first. It's all about being the most memorable." Alex said with a smirk.

Santana could fell her face growing redder as Puck and Alex continued their conversation. She usually didn't get embarrassed about sex; in fact, she was completely open about it all of the time. But right now the only thing she noticed was how even though the rest of the glee club listened to Alex and Puck Brittany kept on talking to Mr. Schue about their next dance as if there was nothing going on. Santana quickly grabbed Alex's hand and sharply said to her, "Please just stop talking."

"Sure, no problem," Alex told the Latina as Mr. Schuester and Brittany began to show the club their newest choreography.

Alright another chapter down! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They make me feel like I sort of know what I'm doing. I'm not sure how long I am going to make this story but there will definitely be some Brittana coming up soon. As always, read and review please! :D


	8. Chapter 8

After about a week of dating Alex, Santana felt like she might actually be getting over Brittany. Sure, she had been slushied three times in one week, but maybe she could finally stand being friends with Brittany again. As Santana looked throughout the hallway for Brittany, she saw Karofsky out of the corner of her eye. As Karofsky went to slushie her again (she had started leaving a change of clothes in her locker), she saw the slushie go from being in Karofsky's hand to being on top of his head.

"Morning," Alex said as she kissed Santana on the cheek and threw the empty slushie cup over her shoulder.

Santana returned Alex's greeting but could see that Karofsky was fuming. Santana thought that he might be turning purple, but it was hard to tell since he was covered in grape-flavored slushie. "I think we should head to class." Santana said as she grabbed Alex's hand.

"I think that's a good idea."Alex replied and turned to walk with Santana. As the two girls started walking away, Alex felt a hand on her shoulder. Karofsky quickly whipped the girl around and shoved her into a locker.

"You think this is funny? You need to know your place, homo."Karofsky yelled as he pressed Alex into the locker. "I really never thought I would hit a girl, but you don't really count, do you? I was going to let you get away with hitting me, but you are not getting away with humiliating me."

"So getting your ass beat by a girl was humiliating to you? Must have happened before then." Alex said with a smirk. She grabbed the football player's arm and tried to move it, but it wouldn't even budge.

Karofsky smiled at the girl's failure to get free and pulled his arm back. The moment he punched the girl in the face, Alex took it upon herself to drive her knee into his groin. Karofsky let out a sharp hiss of air as he fell to his knees. Alex's hand quickly shot up to her face as she grimaced in pain.

"Alex!" Santana cried as she made her way towards the girl. "Are you ok?" Santana heard the girl mumble what she thought was the word 'bathroom' and quickly helped the other girl up to her feet. "Come on; let's get you out of her before any teachers come."

Once they reached the bathroom, Alex started to walk on her own. "Do you have any water?" Alex said as she kept a hand to her mouth. Santana nodded and grabbed the bottle of water she kept in her bag. Alex took it from her hand and took a long swig. Santana watched her lean into the sink and spit. When Alex moved to the paper towel dispenser, the Latina was shocked by just how stained red the sink was. Alex turned around after stuffing a paper towel in her mouth. She folded another one into a square and then pressed it to her nose which a trickle of blood was coming from.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asked. The girl then laughed at the muffled reply that came out of Alex's paper towel stuffed mouth.

"Sorry," The blonde girl said as she removed the paper towel. "I'm just trying to stem the bleeding. Don't worry. It's not that bad."

"What do you mean, its not that bad! I just had to help you walk to the bathroom!"

"Jeez, Santana. I had to sell it. I had to make it seem like Karofsky had really hurt me that way if anyone tells a teacher what happened, I would seem like the defenseless girl whom Karofsky kicked the shit out. That guy can barely throw a punch. If his fist wasn't so damn big then I wouldn't even be bleeding."

"You are such a jerk! I thought you were really hurt. I was worried." Santana couldn't believe she had fallen for the girl's act as easily as everyone else. It made sense though. Even if Alex and Karofsky did get in trouble, witness accounts would make it seem like the fight was completely one-sided. Everything Alex did made it seem like it was all self-defense.

"I think my mouth finally stopped bleeding. We should probably go to class." Alex said as she spit water into the sink one last time to check for blood.

"You're lucky we have Spanish right now. Mr. Schuester isn't going to report us being late because then we would get detention and miss glee club. We should probably go to my locker first though."

"Why?" Alex said with a confused look on her face. "You have all of your books."

"Yeah but you wiped your hands on your shirt, and now there is blood all over it."

"Oh, shit, you're right. I need to stop wiping my hands on my shirt especially if I'm bleeding."

"Seriously, blood stains are really hard to get out of clothes. You can have the shirt from the spare change of clothes I keep in my locker. Let's go."

"Nice shirt Alex. I for one am very glad that you are letting Santana influence your fashion choices." Puck said with a grin on his face.

"My face is up here Puckerman."Alex said as she fidgeted in Santana's shirt. She was used to loose-fitting t-shirts or jerseys. The closest she has ever come to wear a shirt this tight and form-fitting was the one time her mom forced her into a tight v-neck and even then she had worn a wife beater underneath.

Santana sensed her girlfriend's discomfort and reached into her bag. She quickly found a sweatshirt and tossed it at the other girl. "Here, I was enjoying the view, but maybe if you wear this over it you will sit still."

"Damnit Lopez. Why did you have to give her that?" Puck said with an exasperated look on his face.

"Because I'm not a huge fan of you eye-fucking her." Santana said as Alex slipped on the hoodie and immediately relaxed.

As glee club commenced, Rachel took it upon herself to train Alex in various vocal exercise. Santana laughed at the fear in Alex's eyes as the tiny brunette grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to the auditorium. Santana decided that this was as good a time as any to figure out whether she could be friends with Brittany or not. She walked over to the dancer who was standing next to the piano watching Mike and Tina dance.

"Hey, B," Santana said as she leaned on the piano.

"Hey," Brittany said softly without looking at Santana.

"That's all I get? I thought I was the one ignoring you not the other way around."

"Sorry, but I don't know what you want to talk about now."

"I just want to be friends with you Britt. I miss my best friend."

"I miss you too, but you need to stop."

"Stop what?" Santana was confused. Brittany was basically refusing to look at her and was not being her normal, happy self, maybe she was having problems with wheels. Santana looked around the choir room until she spotted Artie in the corner going over a song with Mercedes. He seemed happy, and Santana was sure that if he and Brittany were having problems that he would have a stronger reaction to them than Brittany.

"You need to stop dating Alex."

"What? Why?" Santana was truly surprised by this. Sure, maybe Brittany hadn't been as happy for her as the other glee members had been, but she didn't expect the blonde to tell her to break up with Alex.

"It's not fair to her. If you are just using her to get me to break up with Artie, you need to stop, and you need to do it now." Brittany said as she turned towards Santana for the first time since they started talking.

"Brittany, I think you have the wrong idea about this whole thing. I started dating Alex because I like her and honestly because I thought it might help me get over the way you completely rejected me." Santana snapped as her anger rose. "I just want to be friends with you. I miss my best friend. Dating Alex isn't some stupid ploy to make you jealous. You're the one who starts dating people to make other people jealous. Does cripplepants even know the real reason you showed any interest in him? Because it definitely wasn't just because you wanted a duets partner."

Brittany looked away from Santana and didn't say anything. She knew Santana was right. She had started dating Artie because she was angry at Santana, but her relationship with the boy had become much more than that. Even though she knew she loved Artie, it still hurt to hear that Santana had started dating Alex because she liked her. Brittany hadn't talked to the other girl much except during their one run-in at the gym. She didn't have any classes with the girl, and they never interacted during glee club since Brittany was barely talking to Santana.

"Jesus, Britt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Look, I just want my best friend back. Can't we just be friends?"

"Last time we talked you made it clear that you wanted to be more than just friends." Brittany said as she turned towards Santana again.

"Well, just forget that, I want to be friends with you. Can we just try being friends?"

"I don't know San. How can I know that only being friends with me is going to be enough for you?"

"Because I'm dating Alex!" Santana said sharply. She didn't understand why Brittany was resisting her so much. "I admitted that I miss you, and I thought you missed me too. Obviously, I was wrong. Have fun with wheels." Santana pushed herself off the piano and walked out of the choir room. She couldn't believe how Brittany had rejected her yet again, and it wasn't like she was asking her out on a date, she just wanted to be friends again! Santana was furious about the entire exchange by the time she finally reached the auditorium. She walked in and was confused when she saw Alex sitting alone with her legs dangling off the stage.

"Hey, where did man-hands go?" Santana said as she started walking down an aisle.

"Oh, thank god. She went to go get sheet music for some Broadway masterpiece that I have never heard of, but since you're here we can just leave." Alex said as she jumped off the stage.

"I don't know," Santana said enjoying the look on the girl's face as she started teasing her. "Have you done any singing yet? Because this is glee club, and we do a ton of singing."

"I told you I can't sing, and I'm not lying. During those fucking vocal exercises, Rachel told me I should just lip-sync during all the competitions, so the judges won't hear how off-key I am."

"I'm sure you're not that bad."

"I am. I am a horrendous singer. It should be against the law for me to sing."

"Prove it to me. Sing something."

"Can I sing later? Because if Berry comes back, neither of us will be able to leave for another hour."

"That is an excellent point. Maybe you can sing in the car while I drive you home. We should use the other door to make sure we don't run into the dwarf." Santana said as she grabbed Alex's hand to make a quick exit from the auditorium.

"Maybe we could just go to your house instead of dropping me off at my house." Alex asked as they reached Santana's car.

"Sure, but mind if I ask you something?"

"Ask away. I don't mind at all."

"Why don't you ever want to go home? Obviously, I don't mind your company, but it's kind of weird that you basically spend the night at my house and then when I wake up you are gone. When do you even leave?"

"I usually slip out around 4 am and walk home. And to answer your first question, will you accept it's complicated as an answer?"

"No, I am a very detail-oriented person. I need details. Why is it complicated for you to be at home?"

"Fuck, not going to make this easy for me are you?" When she saw Santana shaking her head, Alex sighed and continued. "Remember all those kids at my house? All six of my younger siblings are under the age of ten. When I'm at home, and all those kids are running around, it's really obvious that my parents just decided to start over. After I was born, my mom and dad started having all of these problems, and when they figured those out, they started popping kids out like it was their job. I have been used as a babysitter since I was eight. I never really felt like I was wanted, so it's a lot easier for me if I just don't spend any time there. My parents never check on where I am, they don't really seem to care. That's the short version of why I hate spending more than five minutes at my house."

"What about your older brother? How does he fit into all this?"

"Technically, he's my half-brother. His mom is my dad's first wife. He's twenty-eight and teaches at the school that my dad got his job at. I don't really spend that much time with him. He's an alright guy."

"Well, you are always welcome at my house. I think my dad likes knowing that someone is there instead of me just being alone." Santana said as she pulled into her driveway. "Wait a minute! You never sang for me!"

"Sannnnn, please, I really cannot sing. I prefer you without your ears bleeding because of my screeching."

"You cannot be that bad."

"I am. The only thing I can do somewhat well when it comes to music is rap, and even then I sound ridiculous because I am a white kid from the suburbs trying to rap."

"Well, you are going to have to rap soon then." Santana said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Why?"

"Everyone in glee club has to perform a song at some point. We need to find you an awesome rap song that you can kill."

"Why does everyone have to sing? I can't be the only one in the group who isn't a good singer."

"You aren't, but everyone sings at least once."

"Fuck, does it have to be a solo?"

"No… why?"

"Then you are doing it with me, Lopez. If I am going to humiliate myself by rapping in front of people then you are going to be standing next to me singing my chorus."

"Fine," Santana said as she surprised both herself and Alex with the ease in which she agreed.

"Great, let's find a song."

Finally able to put this up! Fanfiction and a slight bout of writer's block were not helping me with this chapter at all. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but it's all I could come up with. If anyone has song suggestions for me, I will definitely look in to them. As always please review! :D


End file.
